As Long As They Keep Coming To Me
by Tori Nicole
Summary: "I won't have to come for you." Seddie. Rated T for cursing and character death. R&R


_Normal POV_

It's been twelve years since Sam Puckett died. Carly and Freddie have tried to forget her and start a happy life.

They're married. And even though Sam's not with them anymore, she's still not happy about it.

_Come to me._

"Dude, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah, listen, Terri told me that this house has a major amount of cash hidden."

"Where is it?"

"The cellar."

"What if we get caught?"

"Dude relax, it's just a man and his wife."

"Okay, let's go."

The two men pulled their ski masks down, and made their way to the Benson's house. No, not Freddie and his mom's apartment, Freddie and Carly Benson's mansion.

"Cheer's to another amazing year." Carly said before her and Freddie clinked their glasses together and took a sip of wine.

"It's been three years since we've been married." Freddie said, smirking.

"Three wonderful years." Carly smiled.

"I love you Freddie."

"I love-"

Freddie began to say before he was interupted by a faint noise of footsteps and whispering.

"Holy fuck! Could you be any louder?" One of the men whispered.

"Sorry!" The other whispered.

Foot steps.

"Hello?" Freddie yelled.

"Dude, be quiet and stay behind me." The man whispered.

The other man nodded, which was hard to see, considering the lights were off.

Freddie walked in to the hallway.

"Is anyone the-"

He began to say, but was knocked out by one of the men.

"Sit him down behind his pretty wife over there." Freddie heard faintly, as he was awoken by the sound of the two intruders in his home.

"Who...are you?" Freddie said, still in a daze.

"You don't need to know." They said.

The two men sat him down in the chair behind his wife so that they were sitting back to back.

_Help me_

"Hey dude, did you hear that?"

"No..."

"Whatever, I'll tie him up, you go check the cellar." One of the men said.

"Sure." The other said as he made his way to the cellar.

He tried to flick on the light switch when he opened the door.

"Dammit." He cursed to himself as the light switch wouldn't work.

He then proceeded to walk down the stairs. The stairs creaking every time he took a step.

"Okay, time to find the moola." He said as he chuckled to himself.

He reached in to his pocket and took out a small flashlight and turned it on. He scanned the room.

Until he saw a girl.

But not just any girl, a girl with long curly blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Wearing only a white, dirty, ripped up dress.

"Little girl, you better come outta there!" He yelled.

"_It's been so long since someone came to see me." _She said, her voice echoing.

"Little girl I've got your parents upstairs. Don't make me hurt 'em." He threatened.

His flashlight turned off, and wouldn't turn back on.

"Crap." He muttered.

A moment of silence.

"_Those aren't my parents."_

And before he knew it, the girl appeared behind him, sticking a knife through his back.

He silently cursed to himself, as he saw his life slowly fading away.

The other man tapped his gun against his thighs.

"Fuck." He muttered, impatiently waiting for his friend.

He glanced over at the door, and then back at Freddie and Carly.

He headed towards the door.

"_Please don't leave" _

He spun around quickly.

The same girl stood before him.

And just by looking in her piercing blue eyes, he fell to the ground.

Dead.

The girl walked towards Freddie and Carly.

Carly shrieked, her eyes watering and makeup running.

"_Don't be afraid." _She whispered to Carly.

Then turned to Freddie.

"_As long as they keep coming to me, I don't have to come for you." _She whispered, getting closer to his face.

And planting a kiss on his cheek.

And then disappeared.

_Samantha Joy Puckett. _

**I hope you liked this! I really hate character death, but I got inspired by a video and I just HAD to write a fan-fic about it. The video I got inspired by is by blackboxtv on youtube. The video is called Deumos Kisses. Check it out :D I will be writing more fan-fic's when I find more inspiration, so stay tuned! And please check out my iAsk iCarly fanfiction and ask some questions! Thanks!**


End file.
